Warcraft: The New War
by JamesAlex12
Summary: After the World-Eater, Deathwing has been destroyed, the World has once again came into peace. Recently, Mists of Pandaria is founded and the race of Pandaria has joined in the story of Warcraft. However, after destroying their mortal enemy, the Horde has returned to their status of fighting the Alliance, and so, the New War starts.


**Warcraft: The New War**

**Chapter One: Power Burning**

**Part One: War of Burning Steppes**

After **Deathwing**, the leader of the Black Dragon Aspect and the World Destroyer's death, the alliance and the horde has finally went back to peace and harmony. Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long.

In the burning land of Burning Steppes, **Moira Thaurissan**, now Emperor of the Dark Iron Dwarf is dissapointed of failure of their master, **Ragnaros** the Fire Lord. Knowing that they cannot trust elemental lords, **Moira Thaurissan** has raised army to take full control over Burning Steppes. She took one thousand Dark Iron Dwarves and raided the settlement of Blackrock Spire Foothills. The Blackhand Orcs and Ogres were not strong enough to repel the attack, and they fell back to Blackrock Spire. The Dark Iron Dwarves has achieved victory and claimed Blackrock Spire Foothills.

**Rend Blackhand**, enraged when he know about the attack has raised armies to fight back the Dark Iron Dwarves. He sends **Dulgora**, military adviser of **Rend Blackhand** to Fire-gut Rock to request aid from the Firegut Ogres. While Dulgora left for Fire-gut Rock, Moira Thaurissan has already took her forces to the front gate of Blackrock Spire. A total of one thousand and five hundred dark iron dwarves awaits to attack Blackrock Spire, while **Rend Blackhand** only have one thousand orcs to defend the spire. Knowing that the winning chance is low, **Rend Blackhand **has decided to set traps and ambushes at the Dark Iron Dwarves. **Bulgran Highdeath**, Leader of the Wolf Raiders has left to set up traps at the front line of Blackrock Spire.

Time didn't pass long until **Moira Thaurissan** has finally commanded attack toward Blackrock Spire. **Rend Blackhand** sent one hundred front-line veteran to fight-off the Dark Iron Dwarves to buy time for **Bulgran Highdeath** and his raiders to set trap at the front line of Blackrock front-line veterans were quickly slain and none of them made it out alive. The Dark Iron Dwarves continues to advance toward Blackrock Spire. As they progres, they step onto explosive traps which exploded and destroyed around five hundred of their soldiers. Ignoring the traps, the Dark Iron Dwarves continue to rush toward Blackrock Spire. As they arrive, the Blackrock Orcs ambush from the side and started to kill the dwarves as **Rend Blackhand**, **Bulgran Highdeath** and his raiders attack from the front. The Dark Iron Dwarves resisted the attack and killed off most of the orcs. **Rend Blackhand** and his forces were pushed far behind into the Blackrock Spire as they continue to defend hard for their home. As **Moira Thaurissan was **about to achieve victory, Firegut Ogres arrives as reinforcement for the Blackrock Orcs and started to attack the Dark Iron Dwarves from the back. Knowing that their reinforcement has arrived, **Rend Blackhand** has started to attack use full-power of his forces and started to attack the Dark Iron Dwarves from the front. As the dark iron dwarves die one by one from both the front and back, **Moira Thaurissan** has finally commanded her forces to fall back. However, she was unfortunely captured by **Rend Blackhand **she was escorting the dark iron dwarves for their escape. Only a few Dark Iron Dwarves made it out alive and they ran back to Blackrock Depths.

In the dungeon of Blackrock Spire…

**Rend Blackhand: **Your actions were too stupid that you caused many died in the battlefield, woman.

**Moira Thaurissan:** You might have defeated me, but my forces has yet to fall!

**Rend Blackhand: **Do not worry, I won't finish your forces. They will be good help for my clan to attack the humans outside Burning Steppes.

**Moira Thaurissan: **What a joke! Your forces are too small to fight their army.

**Rend Blackhand: **Not to worry, I has already prepared a plan to make their kingdom fall!

_Rend Blackhand leaves Moira's dungeon as he leave a laugh_

After the failure of the Dark Iron Dwarves, one of their lieutenant, Dagran Blackfield, has stepped out.

**Dagran Blackfield: **Guys! We have yet to fall to the filthy orcs! We might have lost the battle at Blackrock Spire, but we have claimed the foothills of Blackrock Spire. There is still hope for the Dark Iron Dwarves to achieve victory!

**Dark Iron Dwarf: **Meh, what a joke. I am tired now, I almost died while escaping from those firegut ogres. I don't want to go for my second death.

**Dagran Blackfield: **Come on, guys. Moira Thaurissan await for us to rescue her. Are we going to give up like this?

**Dark Iron Dwarf: **What plan do you have then, lieutenant?

**Dagran Blackfield:** There… is always a plan.

**Dagran Blackfield** takes a platoon of dark iron dwarf to Blackrock Spire Foothills and settled there. He also brought a bunch of explosive together with him on the journey. As they settle down, one of the lieutenant of Blackrock Orcs, **Lugrah** has arrived with his orcish raiders.

**Lugrah: **You damned dwarves still dare to stay at our foothills?! Prepare to die!

**Dagran Blackfield: **Do not fear, comrades! Repel from their attack!

_The dark iron dwarves defend theirselves from the raider's attack as Dagran slay most of the raiders._

_Dagran Blackfield rushes toward Lugrah and sends a stab into his chest._

**Lugrah: **Long live… Blackrock Clan…

_Lugrah fall onto the ground as he bleed to death._

**Lugrah's Raider: **The lieutenant is dead! Fall back!

After killing the raiders and lieutenant **Lugrah**, **Dagran Blackfield** and fellow Dark Iron Dwarves started to plant a few explosives at the foothill of Blackrock Spire. **Rend Blackhand** would be told that the Dark Iron Dwarf have came to settle at the foothills of Blackrock Spire. Enraged by this, he has sent full-power of raiders he currently have toward Blackrock Spire Foothill. **Bulgran Highdeath **and a total of three hundred raiders make their way to Blackrock Spire Foothills and attempt to reclaim it. When they arrive, they found no dwarves at the foothill. As they tries to find them, the dwarves detonated the explosive and killed the most of the raiders. **Dagran Blackfield** sends Dark Iron Dwarves to ambush the remaining raiders. **Bulgran Highdeath** would still be strong enough fighting off the Dark Iron Dwarves while other raiders are dead, dying or is being killed by the dwarves. **Dagran Blackfield ** would have a duel with **Bulgran Highdeath, **which in result **Bulgran Highdeath** lost the battle. He is forced to surrender and join **Dagran Blackfield** in this campaign for rescueing **Moira Thaurissan.**

After a few time, **Rend Blackhand, **Warchief of the Dark Horde has invited all leader for a meeting. **Nek'rosh Skullcrusher, **Chieftain of Dragonmaw Clan, Highlord **Omokk**, Leader of Spirestone Clan, War Master **Voone, **Chief of the Smolderthorn Clan, **Gor'tesh **the Brute Lord, Leader of Firegut Ogres has arrived for the meeting.

**Nek'rosh Skullcrusher: **What is it so important that you have called an urgent meeting, **Rend?**

**Rend Blackhand: **Hmph, I believe you guys have known about the attack of the Dark Iron Dwarf two days ago.

**Nek'rosh Skullcrusher: **Yes, you won the battle. What is it so important about that in this meeting?

**Rend Blackhand: **This is a sign of the correct time we should attack. You see, both great dragon **Nefarian** and Elemental Lord **Ragnaros **has failed their attempt to destroy our enemies. We cannot rely on immortal now, we're on our own to fight the alliance.

**Nek'rosh Skullcrusher:** You're probably insane, **Rend.** What makes you think that we are able to fight the strong alliance outside Burning Steppes? We failed our attempt to claim Redridge Mountain early on.

**Rend Blackhand: **If all of us unite together, we will be able to defeat the alliance. What say you, **Nek'rosh**?

**Nek'rosh Skullcrusher: **If you really think that this is a good idea, the Dragonmaw Clan is willing to serve under your command.

**Rend Blackhand: **What about you, **Omokk?**

**Omokk: **The ogre support, smash them human!

**Rend Blackhand: Voone**?

**Voone: **Mon, this be interesting. We trolls be with you.

**Rend Blackhand: **And how about you, **Gor'tesh**?

**Gor'tesh: **We firegut, kill humans! **Gor'tesh** kill with **Rend**!

**Rend Blackhand: **I believe this is a yes. Head back to your base and start training of soldiers. We shall meet together at Stonewatch Keep at Redridge Mountains. Dismiss.

After the meeting, **Rend Blackhand** left to Stonewatch Keep, leaving **Gor'dorr**, Warlord of Dark Horde in charge of Blackrock Spire and activities in Burning Steppes. The news of the attack has been known by **Dagran Blackfield**, and his fellow Dark Iron Dwarf. Thinking that is a good opportunity to rescue their master, **Dagran Blackfield** prepares his Dark Iron Dwarf in Blackrock Depths.

After arriving to Stonewatch Keep, he meets the Warlord of Blackrock in Stonewatch Keep, **Gath'Ilzogg.** The warlord greet **Rend Blackhand** happily and tell him that he has known about his plan on unleashing an attack toward the human of alliance. He stated that he has already prepared a large number of orcs in Stonewatch Keep awaiting for his command. **Rend Blackhand** says that more forces from Burning Steppes will arrive to help attack alliance human. Just like the old ways, their first target will be the humans of Stormwind in Redridge Mountains. **Gath'Ilzogg** adds a sentence before leaving, "This time, **John J. Keeshan **will not disturb our plan of invading.

It has been two days, all the clans has finally got their army ready and are moving to Stonewatch Keep. Because of the large number of their army (950), they have decided to construct a new city called 'Redblood City', and will be used as an operation city for the Dark Horde. They have just recently made alliance with the Redridge Gnolls and gave them a part of control in Redblood City. Marshall **Marris **would be able to scout the army of Dark Horde. Knowing that the Dark Horde are coming for Redridge, **Marris** rushes to Lakeshire and tells the inhabitants about the incoming attack. This news shocked all the villagers of Lakeshire and they start to fear the incoming attack of the Dark Horde. **John J. Keesan, **former leader of Bravo Company has finally returned to Lakeshire for their operation at Burning Steppes. He is told about the attack of Dark horde, this time with larger forces than they had at Cataclysm age. **John J. Keesan **order Marshall **Marris** to notify King **Varian Wyrnn** about the attack, and **John J. Keesan **will remain in Lakeshire to rally the Redridge Guards.

After most of the people has left Burning Steppes, **Dagran Blackfield **has finally started his action. He took his army and raided the Blackrock Spire. **Gor'dorr **with the Blackrock Orcs who remained in Blackrock Spire is forced to defend from the Dark Iron Dwarves. **Dagran Blackfield **swiftly rush to Blackrock Dungeon to **Moira Thaurissan**'s cell and destroyed it, freeing her. Even though the most of the Blackrock Orcs has left, they still success attempting to defend from the Dark Iron Dwarves. After **Dagran Blackfield **and **Moira Thaurissan** escapes from the dungeon, he immediately order the Dark Iron Dwarves to fall back to Blackrock Depths. After they returned to Blackrock Depths, **Moira Thaurissan **thanks **Dagran Blackfield** for freeing her and has promoted him into General of Dark Iron Dwarf.

**End**

**Part One:**

**War Of Burning Steppes**


End file.
